


let me be the one

by clairedreems



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: M/M, fwt fluff!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairedreems/pseuds/clairedreems
Summary: inspired by: "fwt marries and divorces and remarries and redivorces repeatedly as some sort of weird flirting" and "fundy's and dream's real names are a secret they only know. fae rules."
Relationships: Dream/Fundy - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	let me be the one

their last and final marriage was a simple one.

this time, dream was the ‘it.’ he’d chased his wily little fox back to his hometown, back to l’manburg.

he finds him sitting at a café.

dream sits down calmly on the other side of the table, without asking, because he knows fundy had been waiting for him - this is, after all, their _game_.

fundy is still writing at his notebook and did not even spare dream a glance, but he also sees his divorced husband smirk for a fraction of a second, and immediately schools his expression to something more neutral.

it almost makes dream laugh.

“for a fox, you’ve really led me in a merry goose chase, fundy.”

fundy puts the notebook aside and smiles. “did you enjoy it?”

“i think the bit in badlands could be improved.”

the fox pouts in reply. “just for that, maybe i won’t give you the prize.”

this time, dream actually laughs. “well, if you’re not giving _me_ my prize, i might as well give you yours for a job well done.”

he takes the pen fundy was writing with earlier, and writes his name - his real name - on fundy’s palm.

realization dawns on fundy when the ink starts to glitter on his skin and _dissolve_ on it. dream has basically marked fundy as his soulmate.

“you’re an _idiot_!” he exclaims, as he pulls his hand away from dream only to flick him on his forehead. “that’s a _once in a forever thing_! now we’re married _married_!”

dream takes fundy’s hand again. intertwines their fingers. “you’ve given me your heart once.” - he remembers it clearly, the night fundy had told him his real name - “i think it’s time that i give you mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> no one will care but fundy "saying" his real name to dream is less saying and more,,,, he used his claw to carve it on dream's skin. aight bye


End file.
